


For One Night (It's Christmas)

by flowerbedofsouls



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerbedofsouls/pseuds/flowerbedofsouls
Summary: Even wants to know what Isak got him for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [cass0701](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cass0701/pseuds/cass0701) translated this into [Chinese](http://koki1105.lofter.com/post/1d005cc0_d720130). Thank you so much!  
>  _ari_ translated this into [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5066902). Thank you so much!
> 
> The idea of this fic was born from the simple question "what is Isak and Even up to now?" earlier this week.
> 
> In season 1 we learn that Isak's parents are called Terje and Marianne. I also stick with Ester and Sven as Even's parents' names, as in my previous fic. I won't mention the name to everyone, but I thought I'd mention it for those who might not have watched season 1.

_”The moon and stars seem awful cold and bright;  
Let’s hope the snow will make this Christmas right”_

— Queen with Thank God It’s Christmas

 

*

 

The snowfall outside is scarce and barely covering the streets. But it’s there, as if nature knows what the people in Oslo wish for, and gives them a symbolic gesture.

 

Isak and Even, however, are not outdoors. Isak tried to get Even outside, but Even wants to sit on the floor by the decorated Christmas tree and guess what’s inside the wrappings. It’s just a tad too cute for Isak to tease Even for being childish.

 

The Christmas plans have been scheduled and rescheduled, _and rescheduled again_ , because of them. Not that it’s a bad thing. Both their families are excited to meet each other officially, but it took some time until they finally managed to decide where to celebrate the holiday together.

 

They first talked about celebrating Christmas at Isak’s mum’s house—a careless suggestion that was immediately put down by Isak. He misses the house of course, but he knows his mum and he knows that it could end either bad or worse.

 

Then the suggestion of celebrating Christmas at Even’s house, which also was a suggestion that would’ve been a good idea, if they hadn’t five days later realised that there weren’t enough room.

 

And so, here Isak and Even are, at Isak’s dad’s new home.

 

Isak isn’t yet sure what he thinks of the situation, but so far so good, as they say.

 

“I hate it when they put the gift in a box! It’s so much harder trying to figure out what it is,” Even mutters loud enough for Isak to hear it.

 

“I think that is the point, Even,” Isak tells him with a grin. “You’ll ruin the surprise.”

 

“But I want to know!”

 

“I can see that,” Isak says.

 

“Here, your turn to guess,” Even decides out of the blue and hands Isak the gift.

 

It’s wrapped in a silly Christmas themed wrapping paper, with green strings. He notices the gift sticker stating that this present is for Lea.

 

“This isn’t even for you,” Isak says, but he knows that Even already knows that. “It’s for my sister.”

 

“Do you think it’s a toy?” Even asks.

 

“I’m not an expert, but I don’t think there’s much else to give a five-year-old, do you?” Isak deadpans. He shakes the gift carefully and tries to listen for clues, only to pacify Even’s excitement.

 

“Do you know what she put down on her wish list?”

 

“No,” Isak says, and it stings a bit.

 

When his dad left him at his mum’s, and took Lea with him, he was destroyed. And that’s putting it lightly. He had shouted at his dad, and shouted at his mum’s and shouted at the world. It was only when Jonas came that he felt considerably calmer.

 

They had talked about the _incident_. Because when Christmas is around the corner, and one family and one broken family are coming together, you should talk things through. It was a painfully honest and raw conversation Isak rather would never have again.

 

“I want to know what you got me,” Even says then, feeling that the previous question struck his boyfriend a bit harder than expected.

 

“I’m not telling you _that_ ,” Isak apprises firmly.

 

“Please,” Even begs, and crawls up to Isak and puts his head on Isak’s lap.

 

Isak supposes it’s an attempt to look cute and innocent. He admits it’s hard to go against this face with a playfully pouty lip. “What are you, five?”

 

Even laghs at that which, of course, is contagious. Isak shakes his head trying to stifle his own laugh.

 

“I just want to know what you got me. I can tell you what I got you,” Even tries to compromise. “I got you—“

 

“No!” Isak is quick to interrupt and palms Even’s mouth in a speed that would probably make _The Flash_ jealous. “Shut up! Don’t tell me anything!”

 

Even continues to say something, but his words are muffled by Isak’s palm.

 

“You really like ruining the surprises, do you?” Isak mutters and rolls his eyes.

 

Even quiets down, but Isak can feel the playful energy radiating from his boyfriend. He keeps his hand steady against Even’s mouth. He can feel the stubble itch against his palm.

 

“Are you going to shut up now so I can remove my hand?”

 

And then he feels it. It takes a moment to register it, and then another moment to understand exactly what’s happening.

 

His palm suddenly feels a bit wetter than it should be, and he can feel something stroking it. A tongue.

 

Isak screams and pulls away his hand even faster than he had when he shut Even up with it, and looks at Even in shock.

 

“Did you just lick my hand?”

 

“Who, me?” Even asks innocently, but the mirth is in his eyes.

 

“Are you _actually_ five?” Isak asks and wipes his hand on his pants. “I can’t believe you licked my hand.”

 

“Mm, at this rate I’ll probably have had my tongue on every part of your body soon, don’t you think?”

 

Even says that in a way that seems careless, but there is the underlying tone of a promise for tomorrow. The words create mental images in Isak’s mind which he has to forcibly shut out while his face is about the same colour as a tomato.

 

 “What’s going on in here?”

 

Isak is pretty sure his heart skipped a beat and that maybe he also died.

 

“Er—,” Isak clears his throat and looks back at his dad in the doorway. By now, his face could be the definition of ‘red’ in a dictionary. “Even just—we were just talking about—about the gifts we got each other.”

 

He is _not_ letting his dad in on their not so innocent ways.

 

“Mm, right,” his dad says and looks at Isak in a way only a parent can. “Try keeping it down, though. Lea’s taking a nap.”

 

Isak gulps. “Yeah, sure, dad.”

 

“And keep those things out of the living room. You have a bedroom for that.”

 

“Yeah,” Isak repeats, this time a bit weaker.

 

“Good,” his dad says and leaves them alone again.

 

There’s a heavy, pregnant silence in the room before Isak swats Even. “I hate you.”

 

Even tries to stifle his laugh. “I’m sorry. Don’t hate me. But your _face_.”

 

“I can’t believe this,” Isak says and hides his face in his hands. “My _dad_.”

 

“It’s fine, Isak,” Even says while still laughing. “He’s a grown man. He can figure out what young people like us are up to in the bedroom.”

 

“Oh my god,” Isak groans and lets his upper body fall comfortably onto the floor. “You’re not helping, Even.”

 

“Why are you so embarrassed? There’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s healthy to be sexually active if you want to be.”

 

“It’s my _dad_ , Even, of course it feels a bit awkward knowing he heard you talking about licking my entire _body_.”

 

Even lifts his head from Isak’s lap for the first time since he put it there. “But you do know about birds and bees, right? He got _you_ that way.”

 

“ _Not_ helping,” Isak bites out.

 

Even laughs again and straddles Isak’s hips. “It’s cute that you’re embarrassed but you really shouldn’t be. But I think telling me what you got for me could relieve you of this emotion. Get you thinking on something else, you know?”

 

“I’m not telling,” Isak sighs but stops to hide his face. Instead he pulls Even into his arms and kisses him. “You can shut up about it. You’ll have to wait until Christmas like everyone else.”

 

Even lets out a playful, exasperated sigh. “Fine. I’m glad we’re not in America. I don’t think I’d be able to wait until the 25th.”

 

“I am beginning to see that,” Isak says and pulls Even into another kiss.

 

*

 

When it’s Christmas, Even is quick to open the gift from Isak first. It’s an affectionate choice that warms Isak’s heart.

 

They’re no longer seated on the floor, but on the couch. Their bodies touch at the sides and Isak decides it’s comfortable to be so close to someone you love.

 

Isak is nervous though. This is the first actual gift he has given Even, and he hopes he didn’t make a poor choice. He spent nearly all his money on it because he really wants more of Even’s smiles.

 

“Isak,” Even says and looks at Isak with a shocked expression. “Isak—this is too much—“

 

“Didn’t you—didn’t you like it?” Isak asks nervously, fidgeting his shirt. “I’ll get something else—“

 

“What is it?” Ester asks, trying to take a peak.

 

“He—he got me a sketchbook—“ Even stutters, and turns his eyes back at the gift in hand. He flips through the pages and strokes the paper. “It’s amazing. Thank you.” He looks up again to meet Isak’s eyes. Even’s are filled with gratitude.

 

“I got you a set of pencils, too,” Isak says then, suddenly a bit more confident. “It should be in there, somewhere.”

 

Even puts down the gift and pulls Isak into a hug. “Thank you,” he says into Isak’s ear before pulling back to kiss him on the lips.

 

“Oh—“ is all that Isak can say.

 

“Open mine,” Even demands after that. “Mine first.”

 

Isak laughs. “Oh, I don’t know. I was thinking of opening this one—“ he trails off as he leans over to pick up the gift he received from his dad.

 

“Nope,” Even says and takes his gift and puts it on Isak’s lap. “Mine first.”

 

“Fine,” Isak chuckles. “I can’t believe I’m together with a five-year-old.”

 

“Even isn’t five,” Lea interjects. “He’s _old_.”

 

Everyone laughs at that.

 

“I’m old?” Even repeats, acting dejected. “But Lea—that means our parents are _ancient_.”

 

“No, they’re just older than you,” Lea tells him smartly and takes off the paper of another gift she got.

 

Isak is trying hard not to laugh at Even’s face. “My sister is smarter than you,” he teases, but when he unwraps his gift his smile disappears.

 

He looks at the card which is the first thing he sees when opening the box.

 

 

> _God jul, Isak!_
> 
> _It’s time to get you to listen to something nice. And to wear something that is actually yours._
> 
> _I also want to take you out on a date that hopefully does not end up with me running around naked in town._
> 
> _Jeg elsker deg,_
> 
> _Even_

 

Isak takes the card out and reads it before he puts it aside to check the rest of the contents. His heart is already beating hard against his ribcage and butterflies are fluttering in his stomach.

 

The first thing he sees is a dark blue snapback. It’s almost identical to the one he so kindly borrowed from Jonas. He immediately loves it and puts it on.

 

“What do you think?” he asks, looking at Even.

 

“You look nice,” Even tells him honestly. “It suits you.”

 

“I like blue,” Isak says. “It’s perfect.”

 

“Check the box again,” Even says eagerly.

 

Isak looks down and notices a square shaped item. He frowns at the child pictured on it, as he doesn’t quite recognise it. Then he notices the stylised font in the top right corner reading “Nas” and in the bottom left corner, the words “Illmatic” were found.

 

“Oh my God,” Isak mumbles and picks the CD casing in his hand. “I can’t believe you did this. I love it,” he assures Even and smiles brightly.

 

“What is it?” Terje—Isak’s dad—asks.

 

“It’s one of Nas’ albums,” Isak says with a grin. “It’s sort of an inside joke. I love it.”

 

“Nas?” Ester repeats.

 

“Nas,” Isak confirms. “He’s a rapper. This is his first album.”

 

Even laughs. “So how much did you google Nas after I mentioned him?”

 

Isak blushes. “I knew who he was…”

 

“Right,” Even says and kisses Isak on the cheek. “We’ll listen to it when we get back to my house.”

 

“That sounds great,” Isak agrees and puts it back into the box together with the card.

 

Lea shrieks suddenly and laughs happily. “Thank you so much, daddy!”

 

In a box, previously wrapped in Christmas themed paper and green strings, there’s a big cat toy. The way Lea’s face brightens as she looks at it makes Isak feel a bit teary.

 

Here he sits on Christmas Eve with his family and Even’s, and everything seems perfect.

 

He wishes the day would last forever but he knows the day is almost reaching its end. But there is something he knows now.

 

Even if Christmas is over, their families aren’t. Even if his family is shattered and slowly being glued back together, they’re still family.

 

And he feels happier than he has felt in a very long time.

 

*

 

_“Oh, my love, we’ve lived in troubled days;_  
_Oh, my friend, we have the strangest ways,_  
_All my friends on this one day of days,_  
_Thank God it’s Christmas”_

— Queen with Thank God It’s Christmas

**Author's Note:**

>  _God jul_ means _Merry Christmas_ and _Jeg elsker deg_ means _I love you_.
> 
> Also, who is Lea? The sign on Isak's house in season 1 (the one we learn his parents' names) indicates that someone called Lea lives in the house. I thought, perhaps it's the pet, because there's literally no mention of her. Isak's mum doesn't seem to even ask about Lea in season 3, and if Lea was the little sister, I'm quite certain she would've been present at the Christmas show in the Church scene. _However_ , I do love the idea of Lea being the little sister, and I chose to include her in this fic.
> 
> This was also quite hastily written. The reason why is only to make the discussions about what Isak and Even were doing this week into something more. I decided to publish it on midnight 23rd-24th as we in Sweden (and Norway) celebrate Christmas the 24th. Apparently AO3 does not recognise our timezone and the fact the date of publication was on the 24th but... Anyway, _God jul_ everyone!


End file.
